Be Careful What You Wish For!
by Lights aura858
Summary: When you wish upon a star,make sure you clarify. If not, you could end up with a crazy guardian chara, a strange lady stalking you, fake eggs, and a mysterious student who won't quit taking compromising photos of you and a certain popular boy...
1. Chapter 1

When You Wish Upon a Star…

Strange Things Happen.

* * *

L.A.: Hey everyone my name is Lights aura, L.A. for short, and welcome to my first Shugo Chara fic.! I've been wanting to write a Shugo Chara story for awhile now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. I just own my characters.

* * *

Sadie Kamiya turned over in her bed content to fall back to sleep. If it weren't for that annoying buzzing sound she might have had a chance. She opened her blue eyes a crack to glare at the device that was making that infernal noise. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was her alarm clock and it had been going off for the past 15 minutes.

"Oh no!" She said as she sprung out of bed. She pushed a strand of her golden blonde hair out of her face as she began to frantically look around for clothes.

"Sadie," her mother called. "Did you wake up late again?"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She said as she randomly grabbed clothes and threw them on. She was pretty sure that her uniform hadn't been washed but at the moment, she didn't care. Putting her hair up in a loose ponytail, she looked herself over in the mirror. She winced and stuck her tongue out at her reflection before bolting out the door. Her book bag was by the door so she grabbed it and slung it over her shoulder as she went down the steps.

"I'm leaving," Sadie said as she headed for the door.

"Wait," her mother called as she came from the kitchen. Mrs. Kamiya wore her brown hair up in a bun as her green eyes twinkled. "Don't you want something to eat?"

"Do you have some toast?" Sadie asked as she checked her watch.

"Yes, hold on a second," Her mother said as she headed back in the kitchen.

Sadie sighed as she bounced in place. She really needed to hurry if she wanted to catch up with her best friend, Mina.

"Here you go," Her mother said. She was slightly startled when Sadie snatched the toast from her and shoved it in her mouth.

"Thanks," She said through the toast. "I'm off!"

"Sa…" Her mother trailed off as she sighed as she watched her eleven-year-old daughter bolt down the road. "She'll never get a boyfriend that way."

* * *

Mina glanced at her watch again as she tapped her foot. At eleven years old, she had long black hair and green eyes. She let out a groan as she noted the time. "Where is that girl?"

"Miiiiinnnnnaaaaa!" Sadie yelled as she rounded the corner. She stopped in front of her and panted. "I'm…here…"

"You're late," Mina said with a laugh. "Sleep in again?"

Sadie's eye twitched. "No."

Mina grinned. "Liar." She put her hands behind her back as she started to walk ahead. "Come on, if we don't get to school, we'll miss the guardians coming in."

Sadie sighed. She loved her best friend to death but her obsessive crush on both Tadase and Kukai sometimes became annoying. Mina had her own fan group for them and somehow Sadie had been talked into being the chair. Of course, this fan group only consisted of Mina and her but Mina didn't seem to notice or care.

Unlike Mina, Sadie wasn't obsessed or madly in love with them. For one thing, she really wasn't interested in having a boyfriend at the moment. She was eleven for pete's sake. She was supposed to be enjoying life not figuring out what to wear on her next date. She had plenty of time for that later. Plus, it probably didn't matter since she was pretty sure Kukai and Tadase probably didn't even know she existed.

As they entered the school grounds, they caught a glimpse of the guardians walking around the corner.

"Oh no!" Mina howled as she began to frantically search through her bag. "Where's my camera? Where is it?"

Everyone had stopped to stare at the guardians in awe. They looked pretty cool in their capes, Sadie had to admit. Although when she looked at them, she was also reminded of Baywatch which completly ruined the moment. They rounded the corner and everyone resumed what they were doing.

Sadie glanced at Mina to see that she was still searching for her camera. Sadie sweat dropped. "Uh, Mina. They're already gone."

Mina turned to face her. Shaking Sadie's shoulders hard, she said. "Why didn't you help me out? You're the vice president of our Kukai/Tadase fan club."

Sadie's eye twitched. "Only because you made me. Besides, it was just a glimpse. It's not that important."

"Oh, yeah," Mina said. "Tell that to her." She pointed and glared at Saaya who was busy gloating at a polaroid shot she had of the guardians. Saaya Yamabuki happened to be the president of the Tadase/ Kukai fan club. She was an even creepier stalker that Mina was. Of course, Saaya and her fan group absolutely hated them because of their own club. It was rather exhausting from time to time.

Once they had gotten to their home room, Mina had forgiven Sadie and was busy talking about random events that were happening at school. Her teacher, Nikaidou sensei,soon came in and everyone quieted down.

As soon as he started talking, Sadie started to zone out. She couldn't help it. It was the same speech every day. That was the problem with her life. It was too normal, too predictable. Everything felt like a routine to her.

She sighed as she glanced to her right.

A pink haired girl with yellow eyes was staring off into space as well.

Amu Hinamori. The legendary cool and spicy girl of the fifth grade class. Sadie didn't know much about her except for the rumors that Mina sometimes heard.

Amu seemed have a pretty cool life. She was the joker chair of the guardians and supposedly had amazing skills in sports and arts.

Sadie sighed. _Sometimes, I wish I had a more adventurous life._

_Soon. Soon._ Someone giggled.

Sadie frowned as she looked around behind her. A boy named Tai sat behind her in class but she knew it wasn't him. The person who had spoken was definitely female.

"Miss Kamiya," Nikaidou said. "Are you missing something?"

"Uh, no." Sadie said as she turned bright red and slipped back into her seat.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sadie said. She was utterly exhausted. As predicted, after class Saaya had come to gloat about the pictures she had taken. Mina was so angry that she declared war on Saaya's group.

Sadie let out sigh as she leaned against the door frame. "Why me?"

"Well, well," a teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes said. He grinned and rubbed her head. "The twerp's home."

Sadie shook her fists at him. "I am not a twerp! Stop calling me that, Izzy."

"Geez sis," he said as he glared at her sideways. "You're a little up tight today."

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" She asked as she too glared at him sideways.

"Dinner!" Their mother called from the kitchen.

Sira stuck her tongue out at him before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

It felt like forever before she was finally able to get to her bed. She fell down on it with a slight plop. Glancing out her window, she let out sigh. The stars looked beautiful tonight as they twinkled in the sky. As she looked up at them, she had a strange urge to make a wish on them.

"Dear stars," Sadie said, feeling rather silly. "I love my family and friends so please don't get me wrong when I say this but…" She trailed off. "but, I wish I could have an adventurous life. I wish I was more interesting."

She sighed as she flopped back in her bed. "Of course, that's not going to happen anytime soon."

* * *

The next morning, Sadie woke up refreshed. As she threw off her covers to get her clothes, she felt a strange warm lump hit her ankle. Glancing down, she felt her face pale.

Resting in between her legs was a purple egg with a black music note on it.

She stared blankly at it for a minute as her mind processed what she was seeing. "What the heck?" She yelled as she fell out of her bed and scrambled a few feet away from it.

This was impossible. Humans couldn't lay eggs so why was this egg here?

"Sadie!" Her mother called from downstairs. "Breakfast."

Sadie took a deep breath as she turned and left her room. "I'm just dreaming. When I get back upstairs, it will be gone."

As she left the room, she failed to notice the egg twitch.

* * *

As she ate her breakfast, her parents and her brother were watching her intently.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked.

"I'm fine," Sadie forced a smile. _I just might be going insane or am secretly part chicken._

"Is it a boy?" Her mother asked.

"What?" Her father said looking panic. "Don't tell me it's a boy."

"If it is," Izzy said slyly. "I'd love to meet him and teach him a thing or two."

"It isn't a boy!" Sadie yelled as she crossed her arms against her chest. "I'm not even interested in them."

Her father looked relieved. "Good, you don't need to worry about them now."

Her mother shot him a look. "What do you mean by that? She should be starting to get interested in boys." Her eyes twinkled. "Then she will have a boyfriend and it will be so amazing…"

Sadie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her mother was determined to find a boy for her and took any opportunity to remind her of it. Slightly annoyed, Sadie shoved the last of her breakfast in her mouth and headed back upstairs for her book bag. She opened her door to her bedroom a crack and peered inside. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the egg wasn't there.

"Thank goodness I'm not a chicken," She said as she opened the door and walked inside of her room.

"Yo," a voice said behind her causing her to freeze up. "You missed me hatching. You're horrible."

Sadie whirled around as she let out a shriek.

A child, only a couple inches in height, floated before her. She had shoulder length brown hair with purple highlights and bright blue eyes. Pink headphones rested on her ears while a black newspaper boy hat sat on her head. She had punk artsy style like clothes and had a black messenger bag strapped over her shoulder.

"I'm dreaming," Sadie said as she backed up a couple of paces.

The child rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you're not very smart are you?"

Sadie glared. "Hey, you're my room. You should be nicer to me." She paled. "Oh, no. I'm talking to it."

The child glared at her. "I am not an it! I am a guardian chara. Yours to be exact." She pointed to herself and grinned. "The name's Lyra."

Sadie blinked. "Guardian chara?"

Lyra nodded.

"You came from an egg?"

Again, Lyra nodded.

"This isn't a dream," Sadie said. Her eye twitched. "It's a nightmare." She promptly passed out.

Lyra sighed as she shook her head. She took out a notebook and pencil from her bag. "Note to self," She wrote. "Does not handle surprises well."

* * *

"Ow," Sadie groaned as she slowly walked to class and rubbed her head. "My head hurts."

"Well," Lyra said as she floated beside her. "You shouldn't have passed out near your bed post."

Sadie glared at her. "Well, you shouldn't have freaked me out."

"Anyway," Lyra said as she floated in front of her. "Where are we going?"

"My school," Sadie said. "And shouldn't you be hiding?"

Lyra grinned as she brought her arms behind her head. "Nope, normal people can't see me."

Sadie sighed. "Of course." Now, people would think she was talking to herself. She was sure to look like an idiot.

Lyra frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, it's nothing." She forced a grin. "So, uh, can I ask you a question?"

Lyra nodded. "Sure."

"Why were you…born?"

Lyra grinned. "You wished to be a more adventurous and interesting person." She winked at Sadie as she held up a thumbs up sign. "I'm your would be self."

"Would…be….self?"

Lyra nodded. "Yep, you and I are going to have so much fun."

"Sadie!" Mina yelled as Sadie approached the school yard. She ran up to her and grinned. "There you are. We have lots of work to do."

"Work?"

Mina nodded as she grinned evily. "Now, we will get our chance to get back at Saaya by getting the best pictures of Kukai and Tadase." She laughed maniacally as she rubbed her hands together.

"Your friend is scary," Lyra said with a dead-panned expression.

Sadie laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

"Okay," Mina said as they stared at a small glass gazebo that loomed before them. It was lunchtime and they were currently hiding in the bushes. Sadie was feeling utterly embarrassed while Lyra was pretending to be a spy. "We both know that the guardians have lunch in the Royal Gardens." Mina said as she pulled out her camera. "So, this is our best chance to get that picture."

"You do know that we aren't allowed in there," Sadie pointed out.

Mina nodded. "That's why we are going to sneak up there and do it secretly."

"What? We can't do that. That's too risky." Sadie said.

Lyra hopped up and down excitedly. "Ooh, ooh, yes let's do it!"

There was a popping sound as a musical note barrette appeared in Sadie's hair.

Sadie grabbed the camera as she jumped up and grinned. "Yes, let's do this!" _What am I doing?_ She thought frantically. Her body was moving on its own as it army crawled to the Royal Gardens. _This isn't my character._ She sent a glare at Lyra who was floating beside her singing the theme to Mission Impossible. _Somehow I know this is your fault. When I have control again, I'm going to strangle you!_

"Sadie," Mina said excitedly. "I'm so proud of you."

_I want to stop!_ She thought as she suddenly stood up and peered around the corner.

The guardians were sitting around having tea. Yaya a fourth grader with brown hair and brown eyes was shoveling food in her mouth. Amu and Nadeshko, a black hair fifth grader, watched with mild interest. Kukai was leaned back in his chair grinning while Tadase was busy looking over papers.

Suddenly the music note clip disappeared and she realized that what they were doing was a really stupid idea.

"Quick Sadie, take the picture," Mina hissed.

"No, we need to go," Sadie said as she turned away.

Mina grabbed the camera. "Just give me the camera."

"No," Sadie said as she tried to yank it back.

The camera's flash went off causing the guardians to look at them.

"Oh crud," Sadie whispered.

"Run!" Mina yelled as they dashed out of the Royal Gardens.

Sadie could hear them chasing after them. They were saying something but she was too scared to listen.

Lyra was floating beside her while pumping her fist in the air. "Run! Run! Run! This is so much fun!!"

"Shut up you idiot!" Sadie yelled.

At one point, Mina and she somehow got split up. She had to keep running because she could hear someone following her.

"Sadie!" Lyra said. "Look out!"

Unfortunately, she didn't realize in time what Lyra was warning her about. With a slight yelp, her foot caught on an outstretched root which sent her tumbling head over heels.

"Ow," Sadie said as she rubbed her head. Laughter caused her to look up.

Positively mortified, she realized that it was Kukai who had chased her.

_This is so embarrassing,_ Sadie thought.

"You guys were pretty gutsy to come in there, I'll give you that," Kukai said with a grin.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Mina's," Sadie mumbled as she brought her knees up to her chest. Could this day get any worse?

"It was fun!" Lyra said excitedly.

Sadie turned and glared at her. She grabbed Lyra and shook her. "That's right. This was your fault. What the heck did you do?"

"Sa…die…," Lyra said as her eyes became spirals. "I'm…getting…dizzy."

Sadie paused as she remembered that Kukai was still there. She glanced at him and saw that he had a confused expression on his face.

"Uh, I've got to go." She quickly got to her feet and ran with Lyra following after her.

"Wait," He called but she was already gone.

Kukai sighed. "She had a guardian chara."

Daichi hovered beside him. "Should we tell the others?"

Kukai shook his head. "I think we should take things slow with her. She seems terrified as it is." He grinned. "Let's get to know her before we introduce her to the others."

Daichi put his hands behind his head. "This should be interesting."

* * *

"Where did you go?" Mina asked as they slowly walked back home. "You know, after we split up."

Sadie shrugged. "I just got lost." What she wanted to do was hide in a corner right about now. _Kukai probably thinks I'm a freak now._

"Anyway, today was a great adventure." Mina clenched her fist as an evil grin appeared on her face. "And now the war has officially started." She started to laugh manically once more.

"Well, she sure has a lot of energy," Lyra said.

Sadie nodded as she sighed.

As they continued to walk though, Sadie couldn't help but smile. _Even though today was a little embarrassing. I kind of had a little fun._

* * *

The woman watched the two girls as they walked home. She put the binoculars up to her eyes and she spotted the little chara floating beside one of the girls. Her phone rang. She flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"

"How are you progressing?" The voice asked on the other end.

"Fine," she said as a grin appeared on her face. "And I think I found my first test subject."

* * *

L.A.: So, that's my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please READ and REVIEW! Thanks!


	2. Soccerballs and Xeggs

Soccerballs and X-eggs

* * *

L.A.: So, I am here with the next chapter. As Spidey happened to point out Sadie's name might have accidentally been switched with Sira. I decided to change the name last minute since I already have Siras in other stories and I don't want people to get confused. Anyway, I will try to catch them all but since typos are gremlins some may slip by me. If so, you can let me know, it won't hurt my feelings. I'll try to correct it. Anyway, thanks to Spidey and swooner4000lol for reviewing. You two are awesome!

* * *

Sadie woke up before her alarm clock the next morning. Glancing at her desk, she saw Lyra sleeping peacefully in her egg. She was snoring slightly and her mouth gaped open like a fish.

Sadie giggled slightly as she grabbed her uniform. _I still can't believe this isn't a dream._ She thought as she got dressed.

Lyra woke up and she let out a yawn. Floating towards Sadie, she rubbed her eyes. "Good morning Sadie."

"Good morning," Sadie said as she began to comb her hair.

"Are we going to school again today?" Lyra asked as she watched Sadie continue to get ready.

Sadie sighed. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Yay," Lyra said as she threw her fist in the air. "More adventures!"

"No," Sadie said quickly. "No more adventures for a while."

"Aw," Lyra pouted as she crossed her arms. "You're no fun."

_Maybe so,_ Sadie thought as she brushed her teeth._ But, I definitely don't want a repeat of yesterday. _An image of Kukai appeared in her mind's eye. With a groan, she slumped to the ground. "I don't want to go to school today."

Lyra cocked her head curiously.

* * *

As she entered the school grounds, Sadie wanted to shrink deeper into herself. No one seemed to be acting differently so maybe, the rumors hadn't spread. She could never be too sure here though. People could be sneaky.

She froze as she felt a shadow cast on her.

Saaya was standing behind her. Her hands on her hips and an evil glint was in her eye.

"Um, hi?" Sadie said.

"Oh," Lyra said as a grin appeared on her face. "The monster has appeared! It's time for a character cha…."

Sadie glared at her. "Don't even think about it."

Lyra winced as she backed away.

"What should I not think about?" Saaya asked.

"Uh..." Sadie laughed sheepishly.

"I, Saayko Yamabuki, president of the true Tadase and Kukai fan club, can do anything that I wish."

"Yes, Saayko is the best," her posse said behind her.

Sadie suddenly felt like she had been surrounded by a cult and she was about to be sacrificed on their alter.

"I heard yesterday that you and your friend tried to infiltrate the Royal Gardens," Saayko said. "This is unacceptable. For entering the private domain of my beloved Tadase and Kukai, you must be punished."

"What?" Sadie said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, come on," Lyra said. "Seriously?"

Sadie felt an arm drape on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Kukai standing beside her. _What the heck?_ She thought as he grinned down at her.

"Kukai!" Saaya said. A blush crept across her face and she was eyeing him dreamily. This same expression was mirrored by her posse. It kind of creeped Sadie out. She was pretty sure some horrible romantic music would come on any moment.

"They're weird," Lyra said.

_My sentiments exactly, _Sadie thought.

"Hey ladies," Kukai said with a grin. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow her for a moment." Before they could answer, he steered her away.

"Oh, he saved you." Lyra said excitedly. "He's like a knight in shining armor."

"I wouldn't call myself that," Kukai said with a wink.

"What!" Sadie and Lyra said at the same time.

"You can see her?" Sadie asked.

Kukai nodded.

"Thank god, I'm not crazy," Sadie said as she felt relief wash over her.

"Why do I feel like I've just been insulted?" Lyra said with a frown.

Kukai laughed. " No, you're not crazy. In fact, you're not the only one who has a guardian character."

"Yep," a green haired character dressed in a soccer uniform said as he appeared beside him and gave a thumbs up sign. "The name's Daichi

"Eh," Sadie's eye twitched. The fact that she was seeing more little imaginary people didn't make her feel better. Lyra looked disappointed that she wasn't the only one.

Kukai got close to Sadie's face, his mouth barely an inch away from her ear. "If you want to know more meet me at the back of the school at lunch." He pulled back and grinned. "Okay?"

"Uh, okay?" Sadie said, still trying to process what was going on.

He gave her the thumbs up sign. "Great then, see you soon." He turned and walked off.

Lyra was positively brimming with excitement. "Oooh, a mysterious lunch meeting with a hero. I'm so glad I was born." She turned to face Sadie and frowned in confusion. "Sadie, why are you pale? Have you not gotten enough vitamin d?"

Sadie raised an eyebrow at her.

Lyra grinned. "I saw it on the TV."

"I need this day to be over," Sadie murmured as she headed to class.

* * *

As she sat in class, Sadie couldn't concentrate on what her teacher was saying. She was having a meeting with Kukai, the jack chair of the guardians. What could it be about? What was he going to tell her?

"Sadie," Lyra whispered. She was sitting cross-legged in the center of Sadie's desk. "We need a plan of action."

Sadie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It could be a trap," Lyra said. "You never know. Kukai could have been possessed by evil spirits who will use him to get to us so that they could steal me since I am so amazing and then a fire breathing dragon…"

Sadie rolled her eyes. _Wow, she has an imagination._

* * *

Lunch time soon came and Sadie was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Don't worry Sadie!" Lyra said happily as she scribbled away in her notebook. "Everything will be fine. Quit making yourself nervous."

"Easy for you to say," Sadie murmured.

As fate would have it, Mina actually had a meeting during lunch so Sadie was free to go find Kukai.

She walked robot-like to a bench behind the school while Lyra sang happily beside her.

Kukai was already waiting for her. When he saw her, he grinned and waved. "Yo!"

Sadie waved hesitantly. "Hi!"

She jumped slightly when Lyra zoomed by her and got right in Kukai's face. "Wow!" She said. "You're cool. My name's Lyra. Did you know Sadie's friend is obsessed with you? And, and…"

Sadie quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth. "Please don't mind her. She was born yesterday and get's over excited easily."

Lyra wiggled free from Sadie's grasp. She stuck her tongue out at her.

"Do you want to play soccer?" Daichi asked Lyra.

Lyra cocked her head. "Is it adventurous?"

Daichi nodded.

Lyra grinned excitedly as she grabbed Daichi's hand. "Yay! Let's go then!"

And before they could react, Lyra sped off with Daichi.

"Wow," Kukai said. "She has a lot of energy."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "You should have heard her earlier. She thought you were possessed by an evil spirit and were going to sick a fire breathing dragon on us." Sadie froze. _What am I doing? This is Kukai. The jack of the guardians. I shouldn't be acting normal around him. I barely even know the guy._

She was surprised when Kukai laughed. "Now that's amusing."

They ended up sitting on a bench. While they ate their lunch Daichi taught Lyra soccer nearby.

In an easy carefree manner, Kukai explained to her how the guardians were actually children who had guardian characters. They, along with their characters protected children's heart eggs, aka their dreams, from turning into x eggs.

"So, x eggs are bad?" Sadie asked.

Kukai nodded. "Yeah, an organization named Easter is trying to use them to find a special egg known as an embryo. This embryo allows whoever has it to grant their wish."

"Embryo…" Sadie said as she continued to watch Lyra play.

"You know," Kukai said. "You should come to one of our meetings. I bet the others would love to meet you."

"Eh," Sadie's eyes widened. She saw herself sitting with the guardians talking and laughing. Then she thought of Mina glaring and yelling at her for not telling. Then she thought of herself being attacked by Saaya's group…

She abruptly stood up causing Kukai to look at her in confusion. "I can't."

"Kukai!" Daichi said as he pointed above them. "X-egg!"

Sadie and Kukai looked up and saw a black egg with a white x hovering above them.

"Useless, useless," It said.

"Is that a…"

"Yeah," Kukai said. "Stand back." He glanced over at Daichi. "Daichi!"

"Right!"

"Character change!" They said. A star appeared in Kukai's hair as a skateboard appeared at his feet.

"Leave this to us!" Kukai said as he zoomed towards the x egg.

"Wow, they look cool," Lyra said as she drifted back towards Sadie.

Sadie nodded.

They watched watched as the two went after the egg. As Kukai was attacking the egg, Sadie noticed a black flash out of the corner of her eye. Another x egg was preparing to attack Kukai from behind.

"Oh no!" Sadie said.

"I'm bored," Lyra said. "Let's help!"

"What?" Sadie yelped in surprise as a bright light surrounded them. To Sadie's amazement, Lyra turned into an egg and was absorbed into her body. She felt a rush of power as her clothes began to change. Lyra's outfit became hers. With a grin and a wink, Sadie and Lyra said. "Character transform: Lyrical Muse!"

Sadie nearly fell over when she realized what happened. "What?" She patted herself. "Where did these clothes come from?" Her eyes widened. "Did I eat Lyra?"

"Sadie," Lyra said causing her to start. Had she spoke from inside her? "The x egg."

She looked up and saw the x-egg charging towards Kukai.

Sadie grinned. "Alright, leave that to me." Her body moved on its own as she flicked her wrists. A golden castanet appeared in each hand. She moved one hand over her head and the other near her waist forming half circles. She clicked them a few times before saying. "Castanet crush." She brought them together and a blast aimed for the x-egg.

The egg was stunned as it bounced back and started screaming at her. Kukai glanced at her and grinned. "Awesome. You can character transform."

"I have no idea what I'm doing!" Sadie said as she flailed her arms about.

He zoomed back to her. "Great, all we need to do is call Amu…"

"That won't be necessary," a voice said as the two x-eggs were destroyed. They whirled around and saw a woman with long silver hair and amber eyes staring at them. She was wearing scantily clad clothing and grinning evilly at them.

"You destroyed them," Kukai said, his jaw clinched in anger. "Those were children's dreams."

The woman shrugged. "They were worthless. I only needed them to test you."

"Test us," Sadie said in confusion. "Who are you?"

"My name is no importance," The woman said as she flipped her hair. "I've got the information that I wanted."

"Until the next time that we meet," She turned away from them.

Kukai frowned as he ran after her. "Hey, wait a second."

She flicked her wrist and an unseen force sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"Nu, uh, uh," She said as she wagged her finger at Kukai. "I can't reveal anything to you yet. Where would the fun be in that?" Once again she turned away from them and waved. "Ciao!" Before she disappeared into the forest.

"Who was that lady?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know," Kukai said. "Are you okay?"

Sadie nodded. She froze as she realized what position they were in. Both of them had since turned back to their orignal forms. Due to the way they fell, Sadie was sprawled out on her back while Kukai had fallen on top of her. His face was only a few inches away from her. Well, that wasn't awkward....

"Um, I'm fine," she said as her face turned bright red.

Kukai seemed to finally realize what was happening and quickly rolled off. "Well," He said cheerfully. "I guess you can see why being a guardian is so important. They'll definitely…"

"No," Sadie said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"I can't," She said trying to keep the tears from her eyes. "I can't see the dreams of children get destroyed."

"Sadie…" Kukai began.

She shook her head. "No. I don't know what the guardians do but I want no part of it." She turned away from him and began to walk away. "Lyra!"

"Aw," Lyra said. "But I want to play some more soccer."

"Now!" She said, unable to keep the slight waver from her voice.

Lyra quickly hurried after her leaving a confused Kukai and Daichi behind.

* * *

The two scientists busily typed away on the keyboards as they watched the data coming in. They both stiffened when they heard the sound of heels clicking coming towards them.

"Lady Tonya," The male scientist said as he nervously wringed his hands. "How are you today?"

"How is the progress coming?" Lady Tonya asked as she peered at two capsules that were glowing with purplish-black energy.

"We still have to work out a few kinks," The female scientist said.

"They both need to be ready soon," Lady Tonya said causing both the scientists to gasp.

"Are you saying you've found both of the test subjects?" the male scientist asked.

Lady Tonya grinned as she flipped her hair. "You could say that I have." She grinned as she noted the outline of two eggs within the capsules.

* * *

L.A.: So, that's chapter two. Don't worry, Sadie's ability to character transform so quickly will be explained next chapter. Anyway, please read and review!


End file.
